


Winter Solstice

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter can be fun - sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

The wind outside was hollowing, sheets of snow whipping at the windows; this winter was brutal, blizzard after blizzard, snow kept piling up, temperature was always at a steady below zero. Namjoon sighed, a small smile gracing his face as he watched the snow, sleeves pulled tight over his hands to keep them warm. He had been sitting here since night fell, assuming it's been at least two or three hours, shifting in the window sit whenever his leg fell asleep; he didn't really know why he was sitting here, next to the window that always had a draft that he never bothered to fix before winter, but it was nice - even if it was a blizzard and the snow wasn't falling gracefully, it was pretty just to see it blanket the ground and buildings in white.

This was one of those moments when Namjoon was thankful the dorm was in one of the higher floors - he got to see more of city get covered in snow, he just didn't like having to climb all those stairs when the elevator is broken, which seems to happen more then should for a relatively new building. 

He jumps slightly when hands suddenly rested on his shoulders, the familiar warmth of them seeped through his sweater, making him realize just how cold he was from sitting by the window. One of his hands came up to grip at one on his shoulder, keeping a hold on it as he took his time unfolding his legs, letting the blood flow through them a bit before standing. 

Taking the hands off his shoulders, he grinned at Hakyeon and brought one hand up to his lips, lightly kissing his knuckles, each of his fingers before moving to his inner wrist, letting his lips linger a bit longer before taking a peak at Hakyeon. Loving the slight flush across his cheeks, he kissed further up his arm, taking pauses here and there to suck at the skin - he felt pride bloom in his chest when Hakyeon made little moans at his actions. Namjoon came to a stop at Hakyeon's collarbones, kissing the skin lightly before letting his teeth graze the slight protruding bone, a full-body shiver seized Hakyeon, his hands flying out to grip Namjoon on his hips.

Deciding to mark Hakyeon's collarbone later, he nosed his way up his neck and kissed along his jawline, licking the shell of his ear before daring his tongue to the small patch of skin behind it, lightly tracing the small tattoo he had there, "K.N." - simple, black lettering, nothing too extravagant and Namjoon couldn't find anything else more elegant to grace his lover's skin. He could feel the "C.H." tattooed on the back of his neck burn pleasantly, a nice little reminder that even if he couldn't see it, it'll always be there - just like Hakyeon. 

Namjoon hummed in thought, sucking on Hakyeon's earlobe, skin prickling with excitement at his tiny gasp, "You know what would be fun?" He whispered, brushing his lips against Hakyeon's neck as he spoke. Hakyeon made a noise, a questionable hum, a little something that let Namjoon know that he was listening and to continue. Namjoon grinned, biting him playfully before pulling back, waiting until Hakyeon refocused his eyes on him.

"Go streaking out in the snow," Namjoon chuckled when Hakyeon smacked him on the arm repeatedly.

"Are you insane?! And what, catch pneumonia?! No, count me out, you can go ahead and freeze your balls off, just don't include me in it if you get your dick stuck to a pole," Hakyeon tried to walk away but Namjoon pulled him back into his arms, a cheeky grin still present on his face; Hakyeon huffed and sagged into him, cheek resting on his shoulder as his arms wrapped around his waist. 

"Okay, okay, snow streaking is out of the question," Namjoon chose to ignore Hakyeon's little scoffed "duh", "How about sex in front of the lounge fireplace? No one's home on this floor, everyone went home for the holidays and with this storm, the roads and airports will be closed for a while." Namjoon tried to convince him, an encouraging grin and a little bodily shake before Hakyeon was smiling with him.

"Alright, fine. But if we get caught, no sex for at least two months," Hakyeon threatened, poking Namjoon's chest firmly but the playful grin on his face took away some of the heat from his words. Either way, Namjoon did a mock salute along with another cheeky grin; Hakyeon just rolled his eyes and grabbed a thick blanket.


End file.
